Not your typical duel
by hope-to-last
Summary: In the Battle City final, Marik surrendered to Yami Yugi. When they have a rematch to know who was the real winner, they play a rather different game than Duel Monsters.  Yami Yugi x Marik Ishtar  PWP


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi. I just use his characters to have some fun and I'm not making money from these silly things I write.

**Author's Note:** For the sake of the story, let's pretend that after the Battle City tournament ended, they all went back home in the blimp ("Duel Ship"), ok? Remember, feedback is love!

Now people, where the hell is the smut about those two? Really, I'm dying to read about Yami Yugi and Marik! (So yeah, another rare pairing that I ended up liking. Just great.). Seeing the lack of it, I decided to write my own.

* * *

Marik knocked on the door, and waited to be told to enter. He had been doing nothing in special, just relaxing and spending some time with Rishid and Ishizu, when he got a message from Yugi saying he wanted to speak with him. In private, in Yugi's room. Curiosity got the best of him and Marik decided to go immediately, wanting to know what could be so important for Yugi to send him that message. So far, he had barely exchanged more than a couple of words with Yugi and his friends since the tournament ended. That was yesterday. His isolation wasn't because they had shunned him on purpose, but because Marik felt awkward around them, with all the tension still in the air and people carefully thinking what to say to him. It didn't create a very accepting atmosphere, so he would simply stay apart.

On his way to Yugi's room, he'd run into Mai and Jounouchi, who were walking down the corridor to Anzu's room. She had merely glanced at him before urging Jounouchi to quicken their pace. Apparently, some people still avoided him like the plague. Well, he could deal with that. And of all the people he had messed with during the tournament, he supposed those two were the most affected, it was kinda fair. After all, for someone like Mai who didn't know a word about the Sennen Items, the explanation of how Yami Marik took over him and then was defeated might sound a little imaginative and far-fetched, indeed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Yugi telling that the door wasn't locked and he could enter.

The room looked like any other room of the blimp, or that was his guess since it was identical to his. The only difference was the display of Sennen Items next to the bed, all the ones Yugi had gathered one way or another were there. Waiting for him, there was a figure sitting in the bed. Marik immediately noticed it wasn't Yugi; the Pharaoh was the one in control now.

"So…" Marik said to break the silence, feeling unreasonably nervous as he stood in front of the bed "what's so important?"

Yami got up and went to him, till they were only a few centimetres apart, face to face.

"We have unfinished business to attend;" Yami said gravely, his seriousness only succeeding in frightening Marik a little bit. Sensing that the other boy was very tense, Yami used a softer tone to continue. "As much as I appreciate your gesture and I'm grateful for what you did, the outcome of our duel wasn't exactly satisfactory."

"Do you mean you want a rematch?" Marik asked with a frown. He recalled the events of the other day and the only conclusion he got was that Yami Yugi was referring to him forfeiting the duel. Yami nodded in agreement. Officially, he had won the Battle City tournament, but only because his opponent had given the duel to him due to the circumstances. That wasn't entirely acceptable, his honour as a duelist urged him to settle things for good.

"Ok… Shall I go to fetch my deck?" Marik said in confusion. The Pharaoh wanting a rematch was the last thing he expected when he received the message. And the truth was that after the last duel he experienced, he had no interest in playing another one in the immediate future. He'd had enough duels for a while.

"It won't be necessary." Yami commented, puzzling the Egyptian boy even more. "I thought that after so many Shadow Duels we could use a break from Duel Monsters and play something else, something easier." Marik nodded in agreement while Yami talked, his idea sounded good. He waited for the Pharaoh to explain their new game. "I thought of something simple, like: the first one to say something or make a noise is the loser."

"Does breathing count?" Marik asked with a smirk. In his opinion, it sounded way too easy. Either that or the game had a hidden trap.

"No, breathing doesn't count. I mean a noise like talking, screaming, moaning or the likes." Yami answered with a smirk of his own.

"Alright. When do we begin?" Marik was more than ready to humour him, this could be interesting.

"In three, two, one, now!" Yami said, smiling as he finished the countdown.

Marik had already thought of something. The easiest way to face the game and win was inflicting pain to his adversary. The problem was that Marik was a little reluctant of hurting the person who decided to take the trouble to save his soul, despite all he had done to him before. Maybe this game was some kind of test the Pharaoh was putting him on? In the end, he decided to wait for his opponent to make the first move, and then he would decide a path of action. Yami approached to him even more and Marik braced himself for whatever was coming. He didn't know what he expected to happen, but definitely it wasn't the Pharaoh kissing him!

Yami kissed him on the lips, gentle at first and growing more and more insistent, with one of his hands cupping his cheek. Marik stood there, unresponsive for a moment until the shock of the surprise faded. After that, he began kissing back, fighting to repress a gasp when Yami's mouth left his and moved to his neck, kissing and biting the soft flesh. If Marik had first thought of pain as way to win, Yami had chosen pleasure. Either way, Marik was sure of one thing, to win he needed to have the control of the situation.

They wrestled to get each other's shirts out of the way, neither of them getting a clear advantage in the process. It would take a daring move to take the lead, that's why Marik went straight to unzip Yami's pants and shoved them half-way down; as he had expected, Yami (or Yugi, he wasn't sure whose idea was) didn't wear any underwear under the skin-tight leather pants. He pushed Yami to the bed, making him sit. Then he kneeled in front of him, wondering for a brief moment if what he was about to do could be considered as rape or not. He promptly dismissed any other thoughts and settled for wrapping his hand around Yami's half erect cock, giving it a few strokes till it was completely hard.

So far, Yami was having no trouble in repressing any noise he could make, but that quickly changed when he felt a hot mouth enveloping his aching erection. He closed his eyes and breathed deep when Marik started sucking and licking, bobbing his head up and down. Damn, that was so good. When he was sure he wasn't going to moan or do any other noise, Yami dared to open his eyes and look down. Bad choice. The sight of Marik kneeled in front of him, slowly taking his dick in his mouth and looking rather coyly at him was downright erotic, he had to bit his lips to not moan. Out of instinct, he reached with his hand for something to grab and he found Marik's soft, golden locks. He used that to guide him, making the boy take more and more of him.

On the other hand, Marik felt himself grow harder and harder with each passing second. Damn, he was supposed to make the Pharaoh lose control, not to lose his own control! To be fair, the situation was really hot and Yami seemed to be straining to stay quiet. However, no game is fun if the opponent doesn't struggle, and Yami was the King of Games for a reason. He made Marik stop and motioned for him to sit on the bed next to him. He kissed the boy, using the opportunity to knock him down and tasting himself on Marik's mouth. Once Marik was lying on the bed, Yami decided to take out his pants and leave him naked too. Marik's hardened member jutted out proudly, resting against his abdomen. The feeling of the cool air on his skin and Yami's teasing caresses on his thighs proved to be a bit difficult to resist without making any noise. It looked like now it was his time to endure a little playful torture.

Yami left a trail of kisses on his stomach until he decided to focus on the boy's perk nipples, while he used his hand to slowly stroke his cock. Marik mimicked Yami's strategy from before and breathed deep, concentrating on staying quiet as his body was assaulted with pleasure. Surprisingly, Yami seemed more eager to explore his body than focusing on the opportunity to make him lose. Soon he made him to roll around till he was with his stomach against the mattress and Yami was caressing his back. Marik gulped, suddenly uneasy. On his back were the carvings of the key to the Pharaoh's memory. He hated those scars and always made him feel vulnerable, strange. Yami traced the shape of the carvings with his fingers, tenderly caressing his whole back on his way down. Marik successfully controlled his breathing when the Pharaoh kissed his shoulder while still tracing the carvings with his fingers. His back turned out to be a really sensitive area, or maybe it was the thrill of having the Pharaoh, no less, kissing his scars. He had never thought someone would accept his scars so easily, much less touch them lovingly. Yet again, he supposed it made sense that the Pharaoh would have no problems with that.

The next thing Marik felt was Yami parting his ass cheeks and a finger entering him. He noticed with relief that the finger was lubed. From where had Yami gotten the lube he did not know, and to be honest, he neither cared. It was in that precise moment he knew he was in trouble if he wanted to win. Marik remembered how good it felt the times he'd used the Sennen Rod to satisfy himself, if the real thing was anything like that, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it in silence. Another finger joined the first one and stretched him wider, caressing his insides and searching for the place that would made him go wild. Marik buried his face on the mattress in a last attempt to control himself. If the Pharaoh continued his ministrations (and honestly, Marik really didn't want him to stop) he was screwed, in more than one sense.

Yami noticed Marik was tense. He couldn't tell him to relax, but he could try to relax him with a physical approach. He moved his fingers in and out of him, slowly searching for that spot that would make Marik melt, and kissed him on the back to relax him. That was the last straw. When Marik felt the kiss just on the ankh carved on the middle of his back at the same time that Yami's fingers went in, he whimpered. Yami didn't acknowledge in any way that he'd made a noise, nevertheless Marik knew he had lost. Like it was made on purpose to prove his point, Yami's fingers finally found the right spot and Marik moaned freely at the wave of pleasure. Now it was official, Marik had lost. For a moment, he feared that now that the game was over Yami was going to leave him there, aching and needy. However, it was clear that it wouldn't happen when the two fingers turned into three, stretching him, preparing him for what was about to come.

"Ahh… c'mon… do it!" Marik urged him. Since he had already lost, he did not have to care about staying silent anymore.

Worried about the sudden lack of contact, Marik turned around. He caught Yami lubing himself up and he felt the _need_ more acute than ever. He spread his legs wide, the invitation couldn't be any clearer. Yami smirked and grabbed him by the ankles, making Marik's legs rest against his shoulders and leaving him open. He positioned himself between the boy's legs, his cock pushing lightly on his entrance. Yami entered in him, slow and careful in order to not cause Marik any pain. When he finally was deep inside Marik, he just waited for a moment without moving any further. Marik didn't even realize he'd closed his eyes until Yami kissed him. He opened his eyes and met Yami's worried gaze, so he gave him a curt nod, signalling him to continue. Yami began thrusting in and out of the boy, not too forceful but not slow either. Marik gasped in pleasure; the feeling of Yami's hard cock stretching him and filling him over and over again was a thousand times better than using the Rod.

He let his legs slide down and wrapped them around Yami's waist, forcing him even deeper. In the meantime, Yami had been searching for a certain angle to hit again the same spot as before… he knew when he found it because of Marik, who cried out and arched like a bow. Yami grabbed Marik's hips and sped up his rhythm, keeping the angle and hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. It wasn't fair, Marik thought, that he was a moaning mess while Yami hadn't even whimpered yet. He fisted and clawed at the sheets when Yami began stroking his heavy, leaking cock; thrashing under the Pharaoh and splaying his golden hair like a halo around his head.

"So… so close!" Marik whined, sounding more desperate than he would ever admit. He was indeed close to orgasming; with Yami's next thrust he came, spurts of semen landing on his own abdomen and dribbling over Yami's hand. The sensation of Marik's body clamping around him turned to be too much for Yami, who thrust erratically into the boy a couple more of times before coming inside him, moaning as he filled Marik with his come. Exhausted, he slid out of Marik and collapsed on top of him. They just lay there for a while, panting and not knowing what to say.

"Looks like in the end I lost." Marik finally said with a smile, still waiting for his heartbeat to return to its normal rate. He was irrationally proud of the fact he'd finally made Yami moan, even if it was after he had already lost.

"Hmm… If you're not happy with the result, do what everyone does, ask for a rematch." Yami replied, smiling back to him.

"I'm happy with the result! But maybe I'll ask for a rematch anyway." Marik said with a smirk before he laughed. It was the first time he'd really laughed in a long time. If _playing_ with the Pharaoh was the key to feel this light and calm, perhaps asking for another rematch was the best idea.

FIN


End file.
